1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool set for assembling an automobile tapered bearing, particularly to one consisting of a pneumatic tool, a hammering tool, bolts and plural different-sized position-press blocks, able to steadily and quickly assemble and position the tapered bearing of an automobile in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, a bearing is an essential part for positioning an axle and for lessening wear of the axle, so the bearing is one of the machine parts that are indispensable in transmission. A conventional way of assembling a bearing, as shown in FIG. 1, is to place the bearing (B) in an axle insert hole (A) and then slightly hammer the topside of the bearing (B) with a tool (C), or strike the corners of the bearing (B) with a hollow rod or a copper rod, which has a diameter somewhat smaller than the outer diameter of the bearing (B), for driving the bearing (B) into the axle insert hole (A). During carrying out hammering of the bearing (B), an operator must pay attention to whether the bearing (B) is kept balanced or not.
However, the conventional method of assembling the bearing (B) by hammering is likely to cause imbalanced force applied and as a consequence fails to keep the bearing (B) balanced; therefore, the inner wall of the axle insert hole (A) may be damaged and worn off, thus rendering the bearing (B) unable to be fitted closely with the axle insert hole (A), liable to produce noises during rotation of the axle and also easy to result in faults of machine parts.